The present invention relates to a steering wheel arrangement for a motor vehicle.
To attain an ergonomic environment for drivers of vehicles, several solutions have appeared. One example is to provide an adjustable steering column so that the position of the steering wheel can be altered with respect to the size and wishes of the driver.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,264 shows an arrangement for adjusting the steering wheel position in a motor vehicle by depressing a foot pedal to release an adjustment function. Although this arrangement permits the position of the steering wheel to be altered through a reasonably wide range of positions, it would be advantageous to provide a steering wheel arrangement which permits even greater adjustment possibilities. However, it is generally accepted that the greater the adjustment possibilities, the more complicated it becomes for the driver to find the ideal steering wheel position.
It is desirable to provide a steering wheel arrangement which permits a wide range of adjustment of the position of the steering wheel, whilst allowing relatively easy adjustment by the driver.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, a steering wheel arrangement is provided having the features of: a steering column having a first end for cooperation with a steering wheel and a second end for cooperation with a vehicle steering mechanism; a suspension arrangement for said steering column, said suspension arrangement comprising: a first supporting arm having a first end and a second end, said first end being pivotally connected to the vehicle via a first pivot joint, a second supporting arm having a first end and a second end, said first end being pivotally connected to the second end of said first supporting arm via a second pivot joint, and said second end being pivotally connected to said steering column via a third pivot joint, said first, second and third pivot joints comprising first, second and third locking arrangements, respectively; said steering wheel arrangement further comprising a foot pedal initially depressible to a first position associated with a distinct stop caused by a force increase and depressible to a subsequent second position by overcoming said force increase, wherein in said first position said foot pedal is arranged to release either one or two of said first, second and third locking arrangements to thereby permit adjustment of the steering wheel arrangement about said pivot joint(s) associated with said respective locking arrangement(s), and in said second position said foot pedal is arranged to lock said locking arrangement(s) released in said first position of said foot pedal and release the remaining locking arrangement(s) to permit further adjustment of the steering wheel arrangement.
Due to the fact that there are three adjustable pivot points and that only one or two of the three pivot joints are adjustable in a first step depressing the foot pedal to a first position and only the remaining of the three pivot joints are adjustable in a second step depressing the foot pedal to a second position, the adjustments can be made in a secure way by the driver during the ride.